ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: Oklahoma City Decimated
(The scene fades to May 3, 1999: 7:50pm. We are shown in a birds-eye view of Oklahoma City. In the helicopter, Sonos and Lydav are flying over the city. They fly lower to inspect the damage.) * Lydav: Where? Where? Oh my god! Oh my god! Danil? Danil? Danil, er...you gotta look at this. This...this is phenomenal. It's gone. The neighbourhood is gone. We are over a neighbourhood just west of Tinker Air Force Base. It is gone, Danil. Up here, Sonos. Up here, up here. Pan up here. I mean, we come around. Pull back. It's gone. It's levelled. There's nothing here. I mean, it's incredible. The damage - There must be 350 homes, Danil, that are gone. It's just foundations and rubble. I mean, it just...It's incredible. * Sonos: I don't know what to say. I mean...it's devastation. I mean we're tracking northbound, north, north-east bound following this neighbourhood. The whole neighbourhood is gone! It's nothing. * Ghada: (on radio) That is F5 tornado damage. 260-mph winds plus. * Lydav: This is the path. That's the northern edge of where the tornado lifted right here. Shooting back south. And look at it. It looks like a steamroller came through here and just wiped everything out of its path. (Meanwhile, Kesem was reporting the damage, holding a microphone.) * Kesem: Dave, there is a lot of damage all around us here. This is the First Baptist Church. You can see the sign hanging right there and we can see the path of the tornado. I don't know if you can see all those homes in the distance, but then it crossed Southwest 89th. We see a day-care centre with the roof completely torn off, the sign torn off, playground equipment everywhere. Then, take a look at all these power lines that are down and these lights that are down and look into that neighbourhood. Many of those homes are completely demolished. We just see the sticks of the homes, the roofs sticking up, shingles everywhere, a lot of people wandering through the neighbourhoods here. Just a few minutes ago, we talked to some people. About 40 people were huddled under I-35, we're just east of here, and they said that three truckers basically saved a bunch of lives by getting everyone up underneath that underpass there and everyone was safe. There was a few people that had cuts and bruises. I saw a little boy limping quite badly. But everywhere we look right now, we just see a lot of damage and a lot of destruction right in this area, Danil. * Victor Stone: (voiceover) Uh, Kesem. Have you heard any preliminary reports of, uh, the personal situation down in Moore? * Kesem: I have not heard of any serious injuries at this time. What I've been able to find out is some people were hit with flying debris. Cuts and bruises. We haven't back in that neighbourhood yet. We just got here and we're basically all that you see around me. (Then, it cuts to the laboratory in downtown Oklahoma City. The meteorology team are seeing the aftermath. Gary England was on the phone.) * Gary England: Yes, I'm looking at it right now. Yes, it is. * Tim Marshall: (enters) What's happening? * Gary England: I'll call you back. (puts down the phone, then turns to Tim) Mr. Marshall, Oklahoma City has been devastated by a series of tornadoes. On top of that, Tinker Air Force Base wants your approval to suspend all air traffic. * Tim Marshall: What do you think we should do? * Scott Rae: Until we can figure it out, I don't think we have much choice, sir. (Then, the scene cuts to later at the Downtown Oklahoma City Apartment where the warriors are watching the TV.) * Female Reporter: (on TV, voiceover) What you're seeing is what's left of Oklahoma City. Category:Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Mega Disasters 4: The Oklahoma Tornado